Uncertain Chains
by SeikoUchiha18
Summary: What happens when the only daughter of the last Uchiha goes missing?


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters. I do own the characters Seiko and Manatsu that is in this story. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.

**Uncertain Chains**

Chapter 1

_It's true you don't know what you've got until its gone,_

_But it's also true_

_You don't know what you've been missing_

_Until it arrives!_

_Sometimes the most beautiful things_

_Are born from the darkness,_

_It only takes a miracle and little patience_

_To find what it was._

It was a beautiful morning and the birds sang cheerfully. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around. Grunting, she placed the covers over her head. The door slid open and a little girl with long black hair and shimmering green eyes came into the room. She jumped on the bed, "Get up, get up!" She exclaimed shacking her. She grunted and the little girl tried to pull off the covers. When they didn't move she sighed sadly, "Ok, I guess I'll go to the ceremony by myself then." Just as the little girl was going to leave she jumped up and pulled the little girl under the covers with her. They laughed and she sighed, "I'm sorry Seiko, mommy's a little tired." She shook her head, "Am I going by myself?" She shook her head, "I'm coming… give me a few minutes to get ready." Seiko smiled and ran into the living room. She sat up and stretched. She glanced at the picture next to her and became sad.

When she was finished getting ready she walked with Seiko to the academy for the opening ceremony. Seiko was going to start school and she couldn't help but be concerned. At the end of the opening ceremony she ran into a familiar face. She smiled and went up to her, "Good morning Hinata." "Good morning Sakura-chan. How are you?" She smiled, "I'm good… where's Naruto?" "He's busy preparing for his mission." She shook her head, "I see… so is Manatsu going to start school as well?" She shook her head, "Yes actually, I think she ran off with Seiko." Sakura smiled sadly. Hinata smiled at her, "She looks like him more each day." Sakura sighed, "I know. Sometimes it feels like he never left." Hinata shook her head, "I have to go. I'll see you soon." Sakura shook her head, "Yeah. Bye." Hinata left to go find Manatsu and Sakura went to find Iruka-sensei."

She found him a few minutes later talking to one of the parents. He smiled at her and she went to him. "It's good to see your are well Sakura." She shook her head, "Yeah, I've been doing great. Can I talk to you for a minute?" He looked at her with a straight face, "Sure…" He looked at the couple he had been talking to, "Excuse me…" They shook their heads and he turned to Sakura, "So what is it?" She looked at him seriously, "Will you look after Seiko while she's in school. I'm still unsure of her abilities and if she's going to be fine." He shook his head smiling, "Of course I will. She's a smart girl… Like her father was." Sakura became sad, "I know… She has so much potential… I just don't want to see it go to waste." He shook his head, "Understandable…" He placed his hand on her shoulder, "She'll be fine… I promise." Sakura smiled, "Thank you… I'm going to go now." He shook his head and Sakura went to go find Seiko.

It was 10 minutes before she found Seiko. She was sitting on the swing outside the academy. Sakura smiled at her, "Ready to go Sei?" She smiled and jumped up. She held her hand as they went back home. They walked through the empty Uchiha compound silently. Sakura was listening for anything out of the ordinary and Seiko was keeping quiet so her mother could hear. When they got home Seiko went into her room and got out a small box. She opened her window and placed the box on the sill. When she opened it, it began to place a pretty song. She left the box there and went back downstairs.

Sakura was making dinner. Seiko sat down and watched her. Finally Seiko spoke up, "Mama?" Sakura turned to look at her, "Yes, what is it?" She looked at her mother confused, "Why do we live all the way out here?" Sakura felt a sharp pain go through her heart. She couldn't tell her that it was because she was waiting for her father to come back… that wasn't going to happen… "The quiet helps my stress…" Seiko could tell her mother was lying, "But it would be easier to be in the village rather than in an empty lot." Sakura sighed and sat down next to her daughter, "You know about the Uchiha clan right?" Seiko shook her head, "Yeah…" Sakura took a breath… she needed to know… "Your father…" Seiko's heart began to speed up. She had seen a picture of him on Sakura's dresser and wondered about him. Now she was going to know who he was, "Yeah?" "He is one of the last Uchiha's." Seiko's eyes grew wide… she finally knew. She looked at her mother, "Is he really?" She shook her head, "His name was Sasuke." Seiko became sad, "He doesn't know I exist does he?" Sakura became sad and that familiar pain rose in her heart, "No he doesn't… I'm sorry." Seiko got p slowly and went into her room. Sakura could hear Seiko crying in her room. She knew she was going to find out sooner or later, but she didn't want her to know now… Maybe it was for the better though. It was better that she know now rather than found out later and be angry with her for not saying anything.

Dinner was quiet and Seiko didn't eat much. She ate all of her tomatoes, which didn't surprise Sakura… Seiko loved tomatoes and she also loved cinnamon rice. When Seiko was done pushing her food around the plate she went up to her room and didn't make a sound. Sakura cleaned up the dishes and rested her head in her hands.

Around 9:00 p.m. Sakura went up to Seiko's room and saw she had fallen asleep on the floor with her music box next to her. Sakura smiled sadly and picked her up. Sakura got Seiko settled into bed and she wound up her music box, placing it on the nightstand next to her. She kissed her forehead and went back downstairs. Seiko opened her eyes and stared at her music box.

When it was 11:00 p.m. Sakura went into her room and went to bed. Seiko cracked her door and looked around. She closed her door and got out her backpack. She put some clothes in it and her music box. She opened a small drawer and pulled out a small tin. She took out the money and placed it in one of the pockets. She gathered the rest of the stuff she needed and closed the bag. She grabbed her weapon bag and packed her kunai's in it. Seiko grabbed her locket and placed it around her neck. Then quietly she moved downstairs and out the door. She looked back at the house before she closed her eyes and took off running. Seiko snuck out of the village and looked at the map she had found. She located the sound village and took off in the direction she needed to go. She had to find her father and do it quickly.

Sakura woke up in the morning and realized that Seiko hadn't been in to see her yet. She went to her room and found no one there. She panicked and checked the rest of the house. When she couldn't find her she ran around the village asking everyone if they had seen her. They didn't unfortunately and Sakura panicked even more. She went to see Tsunade, but there was nothing she could do until later that day… the ceremony for the new Hokage was today and it was up to him. Sakura went to see him. She banged on his door in panic. When he opened the door he was surprised, "Sakura what are you doing here?" She looked at him trying to catch her breath, "I need your help Naruto… Seiko's gone. I can't find her. She didn't leave a note and her stuff is gone." He held her shoulders, "Calm down… I'll find her I promise…" Sakura remembered him saying that about Sasuke and he wasn't successful. She shook her head, "I'll look for her. If you see her keep her here until I return." She went back home and put on her anbu uniform and her headband. It was up to her to find her daughter and she knew just where she was going…

"Sasuke…"


End file.
